Flechette
'Flechette '''is a mutant caravan guard in the Four Corners during 2253 and a prisoner of Tibbet's Prison in ''Roads Less Traveled. She is inmate 76, as is stamped on her jumpsuit's back. Background Flechette was born in the settlement of Dayglow to two prospectors. As a child, they regularly brought her on their expeditions into the ruins of San Diego, also known as the Glow because of the high levels of radiation. After both her parents died of cancer in their forties, a sixteen-year-old Flechette elected to leave Dayglow so that she wouldn't face the same fate. She hitched a caravan east and has been working caravans as a guard ever since. She developed her mutation not long after leaving and become a popular addition to any caravan due to her ability to take bullet and determination to never run from a fight. When the NCR-Brotherhood war made caravan life difficult, and dangerous, Flechette headed further east into the Four Corners. There she was imprisoned by ODYSSEUS in Tibbet's Prison, the AI incorrectly believing that her mutation proved she had the New Plague. Flechette found herself in the worst, most disgusting cell on the bloc: 76. Qualities Although it's unclear what caused her mutation, Flechette is certain it came after she was exposed to heavy doses of radiation, likely as a result of her frequent trips to the Glow. The result was greatly accelerated bone growth. Her bones are harder now, much harder, dramatically increasing her endurance and toughness at the cost of her agility and speed. However, they also continue to grow, splitting her skin and growing outside her body. This makes some people regard Flechette as unattractive or freakish. She usually files these bone growths done or breaks them off. She uses the broken pieces of the longest bone growths as weapons. As a result, Flechette is talented at melee and unarmed combat. She is also a skilled barterer, thanks to her days as part of the caravans, and handy with repairs or scavenging due to her past as a prospector. Flechette's life on the road has taught her to always look out for others as their might come a time when you need to rely on them to look out for you. She generally tries to do right by people and is overall a moral and ethical person. Flechette's easy-come-easy-go approach to life is tempered by her lack of ambition or drive. She's a decent leader who's never burdened by the difficulty of decisions, but this same lack of responsibility makes it easy for her to allow others to take over. Trivia *If Flechette was a mutant in Fallout 76 she would have the "Talons" mutation. *Flechette's increased bone density make her much heavier than a normal woman of her size. As a result, she has difficulty doing certain things, such as swimming. She sinks easier in water, as her muscle size has not been increased to compensate for her unnatural weight. Gallery Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tibbet's Prison Category:Mutants Category:Caravan Companies